(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-welding connection between terminals and the circuit board.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional MICRO SD card is compact and convenient to use so that the MICRO SD cards are welcomed by users. In order to secure the connection between the terminals and the circuit board of the MICRO SD card, the terminals are welded to the circuit board and the conventional way to secure the connection involves complicated processes and high manufacturing cost. One end of each of the terminals has to be welded to the circuit board before being packed in the casing, because the terminals are so tiny and only a small gap is defined between the terminals so that it is difficult to perfectly weld the tiny terminals on the desired positions on the circuit board.
The present invention intends to provide a connection between the terminals and the circuit board for MICRO SD cards and the terminals each have a protrusion on one end thereof and the protrusion is compressed onto the circuit board by the top cover of the casing so that the terminals are positioned without welding.